The New Girl
by Plant Life Alchemist
Summary: (Very first fanfic, so don't be too mean) *Ahem* Marie moved to a strange new town to get away from her old life, and meets a weird little Italian in a tiny cafe. When said Italian invites her to a party at his house, everyone is very welcoming. Little does she know they're all hiding a huge secret. Rated T for swearing and later chapters. Ships: America x OC, FrUK and GerIta.
1. Chapter 1

While I sipped my coffee in a little café in the town I now call home, I wondered for the umpteenth time why I even moved here, of all places. Sure, I moved away from my own home for reasons that still make me shake with fear. I just hope I never have to see him again. My mind flashed to that memory, to the pain and the bruises…

The sound of a scuffing chair at my table brought me back to the present. I looked at my sleeve and saw I had rolled it up without realizing it, exposing one of the few bruises still there. I pushed my sleeve back down and looked up at the little man sitting in the chair across from me at my table. He was kind of odd looking, with light brown hair and a weird curl poking out from it. He smelled strangely of Italian spices.

"You're new to this town, ve? I remember you moving in to the house right next to my friend Ludwig. He's nice, but for some reason he didn't want to go over and say hi. I wanted to meet you, though. My name is Feliciano Vargas." Well, he was friendly, I'll give him that.

"Marie. My name's Marie." I spoke with a shy demeanor that always repelled everyone for some reason.

"Hey, you're name sounds like a French name! Are you French? Because my big brother Francis is French and he would like to meet you if you are." He said with way too much enthusiasm.

I shook my head, "No, I don't think I'm French. I don't really know my heritage, though, because I was adopted." It was only after I said this that I realized how strange it is that an Italian would have a French brother.

"Oh, it's okay, he will still like your name, if you meet him." After this, Feliciano started saying "ve ve ve ve" in a little singsong voice. Just then, my server, Antonio, came to my table.

"_Hola_, Feli! Ah, Marie, I see you finished your coffee. Let me take the mug for you." Antonio took my mug off the table and asked, "Would you like me to make you some churros? It's nearing noon, so we will be serving them soon."

"Sure, some churros sound nice. Thank you, Antonio." He nodded at me and then left.

Feliciano looked really happy, "Oh, so you already met big brother Antonio, ve? He's a really nice guy. He runs the café with my _fratello_ Lovino."

Suddenly, I heard shouts from the kitchen, "Lovi, why don't you tell me why you are so mad at me all the time?"

A voice I had to assume was Lovino shouted back, "You should know why, you tomato eating bastard! Right now I'm mad at you because you didn't tell me about putting churros on the menu!"

Sadly, we could hear the rest of the argument from the dining area:

"Lovi, what have I told you about swearing in the café? Am I going to have to take away your tomatoes again?"

"If I'm such a hassle, then why not just fire me?"

There was silence for a while, then, "Because I care about you, Lovi."

After more silence, "I'm gonna go wait some tables. Make the stupid churros."

"Wait, Lovi-"

"Just make them already, boss!"

A dark brown haired guy who looked similar to Feli barged out of the kitchen and started taking orders. The similarities between him and Feliciano were scary. One of the few things that distinguished them was that Lovino's curl poked out from the other side. Oh, and the fact that so far Lovi was a complete jerk.

When Lovino got to our table, Feli piped up, "Hey Lovi, are we still gonna have that party at my house and invite everybody?"

Lovino sighed, "The party was your idea, so I suppose so. Since I'm feeling refreshed from yelling at Antonio, you can even invite your new friend." I guessed he meant me.

"That's a good idea, Lovi!" Feliciano turns to me, "I'm having a party at my house tonight, and a lot of people in town are coming. You wanna come?"

I was shocked at this, "You seriously want me there?"

Feli smiled, "Sure! It will help you get to know people in this town! Everyone wants to meet the new girl! Besides, I think the more the merrier! Of course, Ludwig doesn't think so…"

Lovi muttered, "Who cares what that potato bastard thinks?"

Antonio shouted, "No swearing in the café, Lovi!"

Lovino was storming back into the kitchen as I answered "Yes" to Feliciano, and smiled for what felt like the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

**This was kind of the introductory chapter, so I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter will be much more exciting, as more characters come into play, and we will learn more about Marie's mysterious past. As this is my very first fanfiction to be published on here, reviews are appreciated! And quick question: Should I update daily or weekly? I'll update weekly for now, but I guess if enough of you guys leave reviews wanting me to, I'll start updating daily. Also, I'm writing a strictly FrUK fanficton, and I was wondering if you would want me to put it up here, or finish this one first. Sorry if I talk too much, it's a quirk. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The review I got was really nice, so I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter. I will warn those reading it right now, though, I am notorious for not being punctual about anything, so I'm sorry if updates aren't this frequent in the future.**

I was standing in front of Feliciano's very, very large house, feeling a little awkward in the royal blue dress I was wearing. I didn't even know why I came to this party, let alone wore a dress to it. I comforted myself in the fact I had on the white sweater I always wore, even if it didn't go with the dress. I built up my courage, and knocked on the door.

Of course, with my luck, it wasn't Feli who answered the door. It wasn't Lovi either. It was a stranger with blonde hair about to his shoulders, brilliant blue eyes, and a little bit of stubble on his chin. He was wearing a fancy outfit, and somehow it didn't look ridiculous on him. I didn't know what to think about him exactly, but I did know one thing. The man standing in front of me was beautiful.

And I was scared to death of him.

He looked me up and down, while I considered running for it. But when I tried to move my legs, they wouldn't go anywhere. I stayed rooted to the spot. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he spoke.

"Feliciano, it seems like a little mouse has wandered lost over here," He moved toward me and lifted my head to meet his eyes, "Shall I take care of her?" I stiffened at that question.

Then Feli, thank God, came running to the front door, "No, Francis, she's not lost. This is the new girl I was telling you about! Marie, this is my big brother Francis," a big man with ash blonde hair smoothed over his scalp came to stand next to Feliciano, "Oh, and this is Ludwig. He's your neighbor that I was talking about at the café! Ciao, Ludwig!" He stood up on his toes and planted a kiss on Ludwig's cheek, European style greeting. Clearly, though, it made the German blush.

Ludwig quickly regained his composure and offered his hand to me. I took it, "Nice to meet you," I murmured, getting all shy again.

Feli suddenly got all excited, "It's almost time to make dinner for everyone! You like pasta, ve? If you don't, I guarantee you will like mine! Come help me cook it, Ludwig!"

Feliciano and Ludwig left, and Francis took my hand, "That leaves me to introduce you to the guests, _mon ami_."

I recovered my courage and jerked my hand from his, "I can introduce myself to the guests just fine. And I never said I was your friend." I realized my mistake after the words left my mouth.

Francis seemed startled, "_Vous parlez francais_?"

I sighed. Sadly, I did speak French. I may not know my heritage, but my entire adopted family was French. So I simply said "_Oui_."

Francis smiled, and I got a weird feeling from it, "Pretty girl who has a French name, and also speaks the French language. I like that, there aren't many like you. Well, not many outside of France, of course." He started moving closer to me.

"Of course you would know that," and I was backing into the crowd. Soon I was lost in it. I was trying to find my way around, and fell into somebody without realizing it. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground. The guy I ran into was pretty tall with blonde hair and a brown bomber jacket that had a big white 50 on the back. When he turned to look at me, I saw he also had glasses framing light blue eyes.

"Hey, watch where you're-" He stopped for a moment, and then bent down to help me up, "I'm so sorry, that was my fault. I should have been watching behind me," He took my hand, which felt strangely nice and gentle, unlike Francis' touch, "My name's Alfred, by the way. Alfred F. Jones."

I stood up, checking to make sure nothing happened to my dress, though I didn't know where that sudden concern for my appearance came from. "My name's Marie."

"Ah, new girl in town. Yeah, Feliciano told everybody you might be coming. I was looking forward to meeting you. You sound really nice, from what Feli and Antonio have said about you."

I blushed. People were talking about me?

When I realized how I might look to him if I stayed silent, I said, "Well, one part of that is true. I am new here, and I don't know anyone here, really."

Alfred's eyes lit up, "Seriously? Dude, there are some pretty cool people here, and I'd be really happy to introduce you to them."

Now I was seriously blushing, "Yeah, I would like that." But then I suddenly got really dizzy, and I felt it coming on. Another flashback, it was coming. As I fainted, it felt like I was being teleported back to the past, when my life was just full of pain and terror like no other.

* * *

My vision was blurry from the jab to my eye that was delivered before this next blow to my arm. And then a blow to my leg, and then my face again. But I didn't understand. What was I doing wrong? He was my boyfriend, and he loved me, didn't he?

"Stefan-" I choked out through all the pain, "Why are you doing this?"

He continued abusing me angrily, not giving me any answer.

The part of me that knew this was just a memory realized what memory this was. This was the second to last time, before…

I woke myself up before I could finish that thought.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Once again, I hope you enjoyed. I have to say I feel really good about this fanfic. I want to know if anybody reading feels the same way, so reviews are appreciated! Because I was working on this long before I got an account on here, I already have the first ten chapters written, but if anybody has any constructive criticism, I will take it. Thanks a bunch!**


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes and looked up to find at least twenty pairs of eyes staring at me. No, wait, more. Definitely more. I only realized after a few seconds that my head was in Alfred's lap, and he was holding on to my hand. I got up really quickly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the party. I'll just go." When I was about to run away and hide and cry for the rest of my life, Alfred grabbed my hand.

"Hey, it's okay. Crazier things happen at these parties all the time. You should see what the British dude here does when he's drunk," Alfred smiled a huge, playful smile.

"I don't think she'll hear it from you, ever. And you know my name, Alfred," the Brit turned to me and kissed the hand Alfred didn't already have, "My name is Arthur Kirkland. I'm sorry if Alfred or Francis were bugging you too much."

I stiffened again at the mention of Francis, "Alfred hasn't been much trouble. Can't say the same for Francis, though."

Arthur sighed deeply, "Of course. Well, I'll go find him and tell him to bugger off. I wish you the best at this party."

After Arthur left, Alfred remarked, "Good thing that grump is gone. Do you want to meet my brother?"

I looked at him, shocked, "You have a brother?"

"Yeah, not many people notice him, though. He's the one in the corner, over there, with the polar bear. Don't ask me how he managed to tame that thing, because I don't know."

I thought his brother sounded cool, so I told Alfred, "I'll go say hi to him, then. I'll be right back."

I made my way to him, and took in his appearance. He looked a lot like Alfred, except his hair and eyes were darker. I shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Marie. I saw you weren't really noticed, and I understand. A lot of the time it's the same with me. So if you need anyone to talk to, I'll be around." I smiled.

He smiled back, "My name's Matthew. And thanks for that. It means a lot."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "I see you met my son, did you not? Ohohon."

I turned around and found myself face to face with Francis. He was close enough that he could kiss me if he wanted to.

I tried to ignore how close he was as I retorted, "Son? As in you raised him? Now I'm starting to feel sorry for the kid."

Francis laughed his weird French laugh again, "You're a feisty one, aren't you? I like that about you, too." He started stroking my cheek, and I shuddered when he ran his smooth finger over my lips. I only noticed then that Francis smelled like roses.

I moved away from him, "Sorry, but I haven't found a single thing I like about you, so _adieu_."

I heard Feliciano's voice from the kitchen, "Pasta's ready!"

Alfred took my hand again, "Leave Marie alone, Francis, she's not interested." And I saw Arthur glare at Francis as he passed us on his way to the dining room. Was that jealousy in his eyes?

Alfred led me to the dining room, and there was a huge table that would seat a lot of people, but sadly the only two seats left were on either side of Francis. I was starving, so I sat down anyways.

Francis beamed at me when I sat down, "I brought some wine to the party. You should try it, _non_?"

I cut him a cold stare, "Um, no, I'm eighteen. As far as alcohol is concerned, I'm still a minor."

Alfred handed me a can of Coke from the other side of Francis and gave me a thumbs up. I grinned at Alfred, popped the tab, and took a drink. I hadn't had a real Coke in a long time, and it tasted as heavenly as it did the first time I had it.

Feli stood up at the head of the table, with Lovi on his left and Ludwig on his right. Feli tapped the side of his wineglass with his fork, getting the attention of everybody at the table.

"I'd like to propose a toast to our newest guest, Marie," Feliciano raised his glass to me, "_Grazie_ for coming to my party, ve ~. I hear everyone's having a lot more fun, now."

The Japanese sitting across from me raised his glass, "I haven't talked to you, yet, but I hear good things about you. My name is Kiku, and this is Heracles." He motioned toward the Greek sitting next to him. I could tell Heracles had some sort of crush on Kiku from the way he looked at the smaller Japanese man. I made a mental note to start playing matchmaker later.

"Now, me and Lovi are gonna bring out the pizza and the pasta!" Feliciano and Lovino left the room, leaving me alone with Francis. Thank God I was close to the head of the table, so Ludwig was sitting to the left of me. At least I could talk to him rather than Francis. He looked bored as he swished around what looked like beer in his mug.

I decided to say the first thing that came to mind, "I can tell you have a thing for Feliciano."

Ludwig blushed, and got a mad look on his face, but then he just sighed, "Is it that obvious?" Almost everybody at our end of the table nodded, but didn't say anything. Is it possible they were scared of this big teddy bear?

"Well, clearly not to Feli, or we wouldn't be having this conversation. Why not just tell him?" I asked.

Ludwig sighed again, "It's not that simple. I was in the German military. I made a lot of enemies. If I had a relationship with Feli, anyone could kidnap him and use him as leverage against me, because we all know he isn't very strong."

I touched his black gloved hand comfortingly, "Most people are stronger than you think."

Feli and Lovi brought in the pizza and pasta, and wow, it was good. Feliciano did amazing on the pasta, but thankfully, after I finished it, I wasn't yet full when he announced that there was dessert.

"Time for dessert! Special churros made by big brother Antonio! Oh, and for those of you who don't want to leave yet, this party is going to be multi-day. I have guest bedrooms prepared for all of you!" There were cheers all around the table, and even I gave one. I was having such an incredible time; I didn't want to leave anytime soon.

Francis got up from his chair, "Not to insult my good friend Antonio, but I am full from all the pasta. Thank you for the food and the room, Feli. Now, I hope my bedroom has a bathroom attached, because I need to clean myself up." And he left, giving me a flirty wink as he was walking away. Then I felt the tug in my mind that was pulling me into a trance. I barely noticed I was falling out of my chair and was caught by strong arms.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if the fainting thing is getting a little annoying, and sorry about the cliffhanger-ish type thing. Geez, if I keep updating as much as I have my first three days on this site, I'm going to have to really get to work on writing this. Once again, hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Why were you talking to him? It was clear he was flirting with you!" Stefan yelled at me as I was pinned to the wall by him.

"He's my friend and my biology partner, Stefan; of course I would talk with him," I tried to talk calmly, but my voice cracked as I was being filled with panic. I knew this wouldn't end well.

"Clearly, he didn't know who you belong to," I flinched at the 'belong to', "Maybe I should make sure you know, at least." And Stefan ripped off my shirt, revealing the white tank top under it. He pushed me onto his bed, and that's when I had enough. I grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be a picture frame, and hit him in the head with it. When Stefan went unconscious, I took off, packed my things, dropped out of college, and moved away to somewhere he would never find me.

* * *

Alfred was once again holding me when I woke up, except this time; I was on his lap with my head against his shoulder.

Alfred gave me a sarcastic smile, "Narcolepsy, much?"

I smiled back, "Don't go all smartass on me, I was actually starting to like you."

He sat me down in the chair that Francis was sitting in, "Fine, then, if you won't tell me about your little fainting episodes, tell me more about just you."

I nibbled on a churro while thinking, "Let's see, my likes are music, drawing, writing, gaming, food, and various other little things, and there's only one dislike on my list: perverts."

Alfred kept smiling that cute little smile, "That explains why you don't like Francis, then."

_No, actually, there's a much bigger reason for that_, I thought.

Alfred kept rambling on, and finally commented, "Man, these churros sound really good."

"Why don't you try one for yourself, instead of blabbering so much?" Then I stuck one end of my almost-finished churro in my mouth teasingly.

"Okay," he answered, and bit off the other end of the churro, meeting my mouth. Before I knew it, I was being pulled into a kiss. I don't know how long it lasted, but it was sweet and romantic, but at the same time filled with a passion that you can only find in someone that is genuine. A moan escaped my lips, and I opened my mouth a little bit, just melting into this kiss. I leaned into Alfred, closing my eyes and letting myself be taken over by sweet ecstasy. Then I heard someone clear his throat.

It was Arthur, "Anywhere else in the house, I wouldn't have a problem with this. But there is such a thing as table manners, you know."

I was furiously blushing as I realized everyone was watching, "I'm sorry, I better go to my room and, you know, get things situated in there. Um… bye." I ran up the stairs to the guest bedrooms, and as I was looking for my room, I smelled the faint scent of roses and wine. I looked behind me and saw that it was Francis standing really close, _again_.

"Finally, I've got you alone, _mon cher_. This is going to be perfect, _non_?" I didn't like the way he looked at me when he declared that.

"Uh, what's going to be perfect, exactly?" I asked, slowly backing away toward the stairs. I was so close…

"You will see soon, I guarantee it, _mon ami_. The party is getting a little boring, but Francis will entertain you," Francis grabbed my hand and started leading me to what I assume would be his bedroom.

"No, I'm not interested," I yanked my hand out of his grip and ran toward the stairs. Francis ran up behind me and grabbed me by my waist, now carrying me there.

I struggling, but he was strong, and when I realized I couldn't get away, I started yelling for the first person that came to mind.

"Alfred! Help me!"

I heard Alfred climbing up the stairs, and when he got to the top, our eyes met for one second. He charged back down the stairs, hopefully to get help. That was the last thing I saw before Francis put me down, pushed me into his bedroom, and locked the door behind us.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Bwahahaha! Finally, a _real_ cliffhanger! I feel so evil. Am I evil now? Anyways, next chapter, we shall see how this ends. I appreciate the positive support from the reviews so far! Thank you guys! So, hope you enjoyed, and I shall see y'all next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this chapter's kinda short, sorry about that. I also start switching P.O.V.s just because I got to the point where I couldn't tell everything from Marie's point of view. So, I'll stop talking now. Enjoy! :)**

I looked around the bedroom while Francis made his way toward me. It wasn't much, just an ordinary bedroom; I assumed my room would look the same way.

Francis came behind me and kissed my neck, "You have such soft skin, _mon cher_. I have wanted to touch it since I answered the door for you." He tried to wrap his arms around my shoulders, but I dodged under and ran toward the bedroom door.

Francis grabbed me again and pinned me against the wall, just like Stefan did in my memory. That's when exactly what was going to happen dawned on me. Francis was much stronger than me. He could do whatever he wanted and I couldn't do anything about it. When that realization hit, silent tears were flowing freely.

When Francis saw my tears, he gently laid me down on the bed, "Shhh, there's nothing to be afraid of, _ma petite impuissant souris_. I'll take care of you."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," I spoke through my crying, "And I'm not your little helpless mouse." But I started crying harder, because I truly was helpless.

"Don't worry, _mon ami_, you'll be okay. It won't hurt, I promise," Francis started kissing away the streaks of water on my cheeks, and by then I was visibly shaking. Suddenly, I heard the clicking of metal, and Alfred barged in the room with a bag full of lock picks. Arthur came in as well, but he immediately charged Francis, pinning him against the floor.

"I've got him down, Alfred! You take Marie and get out of here!"

Alfred picked me up and carried me out of the room as someone would carry a child. I spent a good few minutes crying into his shoulder.

I was still shaking when I spoke, "Alfred-"

"Don't talk right now. You don't have to. You don't have to worry, either. I'll protect you. I'll be your hero, I guess you could say." Alfred carried me down the stairs and sat on the couch in the living room, with me still in his arms.

I stopped shaking, and was completely at peace as I whispered, "You already are my hero, Alfred." And I drifted off into the first quiet, dreamless sleep I've had since I moved here.

**Britain's P.O.V.**

I paced around the room while France was lying on the bed. How could he do something like this? He's so childish, so perverted, and so… goddamn sexy. Finally I did the only thing that really seemed like a good idea. I started throwing my worst insults at him.

"You stupid frog, what were you thinking?"

"I don't think you want to know that."

"Why did you do that, you bloody git?"

"My reasoning should be obvious, _non_?"

"But she's barely more than a child, you damn asshat!"

"Good thing I didn't get away with it then."

"Stop being so calm, you… you…"

"Arthur?"

I sighed, "Yes, Francis?"

"Do you want to know why, or not? You seem to be really clueless right now, _mon amour_."

I huffed out an exasperated breath, "You're asking me as if I don't already know- Wait, _what_?!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Firstly, I know America can't necessarily pick locks, but I figured, _Hey, he's American, so why the heck not?_ Besides, how else would they get into a locked bedroom? Secondly, now we've started to see a bit of an attraction from both Britain and France, so we'll see how that plays out next chapter! I appreciate the support from the reviews, and I hope you're still liking this fanfiction! _Au revoir, _s********ee you next chapter**!


	6. Chapter 6

**France's P.O.V.**

"You heard me, _Angleterre_. I know you speak more of my language than you let on," I couldn't help smiling when I mentioned the last part. Britain just looks so cute whenever he's angry, because his face tints a slight pink and his eyebrows just furrow together and-

"Yes I do, and I know you have just called me your 'love.' Sorry to disappoint, Francy-pants, but I'm not your love," He stated with such a conviction it left me doubting a little.

I sat up, took Britain's arm, and gently tugged until he sighed and climbed up with me. For a moment we just sat on the edge of the bed, and I didn't move, so I could prove to him I wasn't going to try anything. Finally, though, I got tired of holding my feelings in.

"I flirted with her to make you jealous." When I said that, he pulled his legs up and buried his head in his knees, but I could tell he was blushing.

"Why should I bloody believe that?" His voice was muffled because of the way he was sitting.

"Because I love you, Arthur. And believe me when I say I wasn't really going to do anything to Marie. I knew you and Alfred were coming." I truly did know, because I let America see us.

"You would've done it anyway. I know you, Francis. You don't care who you're sleeping around with, as long as you get some." I flinched. That was a little harsh.

I tried to keep my composure as I continued, "You forgot the part where I told you I love you. I really do, Arthur. I wouldn't lie about something like this." I moved closer to Britain and tried to put my arms around him.

He scooted away, "Don't touch me." I thought I saw a trace of a tear shining on his cheek.

I tried to put my arms around him again, and whispered a quiet "_Je t'aime._" This time Britain didn't move, and for a few minutes we just sat there in silence, and I was holding him close, my head resting against his. I planted a kiss on his forehead, and he started freaking out.

Britain jumped up, and I could clearly see the tears streaking his face, "W-What the bloody hell was that for?!"

At this point, I was confused beyond compare, "Why do you resist, _mon amour_?"

It took him a few seconds to respond, "Because I don't want to be cheated on, that's why!"

What? "Arthur, I don't understand…"

"Yes you do! You flirt like this with everybody. You could get anybody you wanted, so I don't see why you picked me. You just want to cross me off your list. Well, that won't happen, because I hate you!" Britain stormed out of the bedroom, leaving me to lock myself in my closet and die of a broken heart.*

* * *

***Metaphorically, of course!  
**

**Author's Note:**

**Very emotional chapter we have here! Meh... Very short chapter too. *Mentally kicks self* Sorry about that. I know there's a lot of drama squeezed in here, but if Britain and France just got together, it would be too easy, don't you agree? So next chapter we'll see where good ole Iggy goes when he leaves France's bedroom, and who he goes to for advice now that he's genuinely confused. I'm running out of things to talk about in these, could someone please give me some ideas?**

**Despite my A/N funk, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and there will be another one soon! _Ciao!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Britain's P.O.V**

Who does that stupid Frenchman think he is? Telling me he loves me when it's obvious how a relationship between us two would end, if it ever di- No, who am I kidding? That relationship would definitely end, and it would probably end in heartbreak, followed by World War III. I slammed my head against a desk at that last thought. Maybe America's right; maybe I _am_ a drama queen sometimes. I knew every single thing I was thinking was a complete lie, so I went to consult my therapist, who gives me the best advice: Flying Mint Bunny.

I ran up to my Flying Mint Bunny and hugged him, sobbing, "Flying Mint Bunny, Francis told me he loved me, and I want to believe him but I think he's lying. I screwed up badly and told him I hate him, which is a huge lie because I really love the French idiot. Oh, and by the way, am I a drama queen?"

"First of all, what do you think I am, a lie detector? When it comes to France, you just have to follow your heart, because no one can give you the answer you need. And yes, you are a drama queen sometimes, but I believe in the end you will make the best decision. I gotta go, the fairies are throwing a party and I'm the guest of honor!" Flying Mint Bunny patted me on the head and flew away. So much for my best-advice therapist, because now I'm back to square one.

I sulked into the living room, finding America on the couch holding a sleeping Marie. I had to admit, she really was beautiful. I wouldn't be surprised if France really was lying about not wanting to do anything to her. She would definitely be a much better choice than me.

America clearly noticed my discontentment, "Dude, you okay?"

I tried to be strong in front of him, "Yes, Alfred, I'm fine. I just had to have a little talk with Francis about harassing a child like that."

Alfred raised an eyebrow at me, "She's not a child, technically, she's eighteen."

"Well, she's fragile enough to still be considered a child. I don't really think it matters, though, because either way Francis scared her to death," That much I definitely was angry about. It was wrong for France to put Marie through something like that. And since America has found an interest in her, I guess I'll do whatever I can to help him protect her. I really do love America, but he's more like a son or a little brother to me. When I thought of the word "love", I was sure I was going to cry again.

"Iggy, are you sure you're okay?" I could tell America was concerned, but I definitely didn't want to seem weak.

"I'm sure. You don't have to worry about me," I assured America. He really didn't, I just wanted to sleep on what was happening. I went up in to my bedroom, and after what felt like hours, finally cried myself to sleep.

**America's P.O.V.**

_Well, that was weird_, I thought after Britain left, _maybe I should go and check on France._

I stood up with Marie still in my arms, and set her down on the couch. Italy came out of the kitchen and was walking through the living room when I stopped him.

Italy started waving his white flag, "What do you want, Alfred? If this is about me not being able to stop Francis, I didn't even know what was going on until it was too late! I'm so sorry if it was my fault, and…" Man, I must really scare this guy.

"Dude, chill out. I was just wondering if you could watch Marie while I'm checking on something." I tried to look as harmless as possible while asking this of him.

Italy's face lit up in a smile, "Of course! I'll ask Ludwig to help me, too! Don't worry; we'll be like her big brothers taking care of her."

I patted him on the back, "Thanks, man." I went and found Francis' room and knocked on the door.

Spain answered the door, "_Hola, amigo_. Gilbert and I were concerned, so we went looking for Francis. We finally found him crying in his closet, and Gilbert's trying to coax information out of him now, but he won't tell us anything. He just keeps asking for you, although I don't see why." He let me in.

Prussia was on his knees, talking to Francis. He stood up when he saw me, "Whatever happened to get him this worked up… It's just so unawesome," He strolled over to the door, "How about we give them some alone time, Antonio? We can have more of those awesome churros you made, and maybe eat a couple of tomatoes." They both left.

It was my turn to get on my knees and talk to Francis. He looked like a complete wreck. He must've been crying there for hours.

"Dude, what happened between you and Arthur? I know you guys talked, but I didn't know it would end like, well, this."

He was shaking, but at least he wasn't crying when he talked to me. He told me everything that happened, and I even winced at some points. That was just Arthur being temperamental, as usual.

"I was talking to Iggy earlier, and he wasn't too happy, either. He actually looked kind of depressed," I was trying to comfort France, but he shook his head.

"You stupid American, what do you know about love? You've never been in it, so you don't understand. And if you don't understand love, you don't understand hate, either."

Was France trying to call me an idiot? "I do understand that people confuse love and hate all the time. This could be the case with Arthur."

"Or, he could have told me this because he really does hate me and is in love with someone else," he looked pointedly at me, "_Oui?_"

"Dude, seriously? I'm not in love with Arthur. Not even close. And I know he's not in love with me. Trust me on this one, dude. He's just in denial. You want me to talk to him?" It was a half-truth that I didn't love Britain. I do, just more in the brotherly way, "Besides, I've got a sleeping beauty waiting for me in the living room. Pretty cool, huh?"

France looked at me and grinned, "So you do feel the grasps of love? That's good. You're an old enough country; you need that kind of experience. And… could you tell Marie I'm sorry? I didn't mean to scare her so badly."

I was shocked by this behavior. France never feels sorry for anything.

I decided to just shrug it off, "Sure, I can, but I think that's something you need to do yourself, ya know? But I will do one thing for you. I'm gonna go talk to Arthur. You can stay here. Or not, whatever." I made the trip over to Britain's room and knocked on the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, that was a little bit depressing. Next chapter, we'll actually see some of Germany and Italy watching Marie, along with America's little conversation with Britain. And thanks for the advice on my writer's block, everybody who gave it to me. I'm just having a little bit of trouble with Chapter 11, so I'm trying to get out of my rut.**

**And lack for a better thing to talk about, I will follow Tiryn's suggestion and talk about candy. I have to say my favorite candy is chocolate. There's just nothing like having a piece of chocolate with a glass of milk, it's just so good. If you guys want to tell me about you're favorite candy, you can PM me or post a review about it. If you don't want to and think it's really stupid I'm asking this, that's okay, too. Either way, see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Germany's P.O.V.**

I don't see why Italy had to drag me into this, or why we were asked to watch over this woman. She's asleep, where could she possibly go? Oh, well, I can't get out of it now, mostly because Italy is sleeping on my lap. I puffed out a breath, annoyed. It was just like this little Italian to fall asleep on watch. Or so I thought. Italy stirred in his sleep, and lifted his head.

"Germany, I'm thinking about setting up a karaoke machine later so we can have some more fun," he shifted position to where he was facing me, "Isn't that a good idea?"

I started stroking his head, being careful to avoid the curl, "Ja that sounds like a good idea. I bet Marie and everybody else will love it."

Italy smiled that ridiculous smile of his, "You'll sing a song for me, won't you, Germany?"

I hesitated, not wanting to make an empty promise, but I just decided to go with it, "Of course, Feliciano."

"Ve~. That's good. I've always… wanted to hear you… zzz…" Italy dozed off again. Not surprising, really. I continued stroking his hair as he snored on my lap, and after a few minutes, Marie woke up, and then sat up, bleary-eyed.

"Huh? Ludwig, where's Alfred?"

"He's off taking care of something right now. He asked Feli and me to watch over you while he was gone," I looked down at the sleeping Italy, "Well, look at how that worked out."

She giggled, "He really likes sleeping, doesn't he?"

"He is Italian. Of course he likes sleeping."

There was a shout from the kitchen, "I heard that, potato bastard!"

"I don't care," I muttered, then turned to Marie, "Feliciano is going to set up a karaoke machine later, and he wants me to sing a song for him. I told him I would; I just don't know which one."

Marie grinned, in a little bit of a mischievous way, "Let me take care of that. I'll have you up there singing in no time."

"Okay, but now I'm not sure if I should trust you," I told her.

"You really should learn to trust people more often, Ludwig. After all, if you don't have friends, what's the point in life?" Marie held out her small hand to me, "How about it? Friends?"

I took her hand a bit cautiously, "Fine. Friends it is."

**Britain's P.O.V.**

I woke up to a knock on the door, "Whoever it is, I don't want to see you!"

The person kept knocking, "Dude, it's Alfred. I need to talk to you about Francis."

I moaned. Of course the dim-witted American would go barging into my personal life, and then make fun of me for it.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is."

"No, there isn't."

"Seriously, Francis has been crying literally all evening because of the stuff you said to him."

That changed my mind, "Very well. Come in.

Alfred opened the door and stepped into the room. I looked shattered. I didn't care. That was how I felt.

"Aw, come on, not you too! Geez, this love stuff is exhausting."

I sat up in my bed, "If you really believe that, then why are you falling for a certain human girl? She's not a nation, so you're relationship problems will be a little bit worse than mine. You know, when you haven't aged after ten years."

America huffed, "I know that, but right now I'm focused on you. You really need to confess your real feelings to Francis."

It was my turn to huff, "I don't have any feelings for Francis."

There was a shout from downstairs, "Hey guys! A karaoke machine is up if you want to come down here and sing! I know I do!" Great, thanks Italy.

America had an impish smirk on his face, "Oh yes you do, or else you wouldn't have been crying," he was pulling me out of the room, "And I know how to get you to express your feelings. Wanna sing?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know the karaoke idea is probably one that is majorly overused, but I have a good reason for it. I _love _music and I try to infuse it into my stories whenever I can. So next chapter I have picked some of my favorite songs that I think embody the situations that these characters are in, and they shall be sang. I'm going to keep this author's note relatively short, and just say I'll see you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Now comes the karaoke chapter! I didn't dare put the full sets of lyrics to the entire songs because I have a deathly fear of copyright laws. I suggest looking the following songs up on YouTube and imagining the designated characters singing them, you know? I'm actually a little nervous about this chapter, so I really hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Marie's P.O.V.**

I was settled in on one of the huge couches next to Alfred, with Feliciano explaining to us how the whole karaoke thing was going to work. Francis picked then to come down the stairs and sit on the other side of me. Alfred clearly noticed, because he pulled me closer to him.

Francis seemed a little wound up, "Silly American, always trying to be the hero. You don't have to worry, I just came to do what you said and come apologize to Marie," he looked at me, "I'm sorry for what happened. I'm telling the truth when I say I didn't enjoy a second of it."

I didn't buy it, "Go away."

Francis sighed softly, "Alright, if that is what you want." Francis was about to go back upstairs when Feliciano announced the first song.

"Our first song is going to be done by our very own Arthur Kirkland, and he wants my big brother Francis Bonnefoy to stay in the room. He is going to be singing the song _Believe_ by Skillet."

Arthur stepped up to the microphone and gave Francis a sad look. He started singing after that. I knew this song, so I could follow it perfectly:

** I'm still trying to figure out how to tell you I was wrong;**  
**I can't fill the emptiness inside since you've been gone;**  
**So is it you, or is it me?**  
**I know I said things that I didn't mean;**  
**But you should have known me by now,**  
**You should've known me...**

**If you believed,**  
**When I said,**  
**"I'd be better off without you,"**  
**Then you never really knew me at all!**  
**If you believed,**  
**When I said,**  
**That I wouldn't be thinking about you,**  
**You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong!**  
**You're all that I need!**  
**Just tell me that you still believe!**

When Arthur was done with the song, Francis joined him on the stage, his face only inches from Arthur's.

"I do still believe, _mon amour_." Before anyone could react, Arthur and Francis were obsessively making out on the stage. I got a little twinkle in my eye as I stood up and cleared my throat. The two men stopped and stared at me.

I spoke with a British accent, "Anywhere else in the house, I wouldn't have a problem with this. But there are other people who want to sing tonight, you know."

Arthur was surprised at my mockery of him, but then he stuck his tongue out at me. He and Francis found empty spots on one of the couches and sat next to each other, hand in hand. Every now and again Francis would glance over at Arthur, with pure adoration in his expression. Maybe Francis really was telling the truth.

"Alright, and next is," Feliciano looked at the paper, "Ludwig, singing _Heart Attack _by Demi Lovato." I was laughing as Feli sat down on the couch where Francis was, "What's so funny?" he asked.

"This song," I managed to get out through my laughter, "is his feelings toward you, from a girl's perspective."

Feli had a confused look on his face, but he just shrugged and wore that grin of his. Ludwig shot me a glare as he stepped up to the stage and started singing:

** Putting my defenses up **  
**Cause I don't wanna fall in love **  
**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack **

**Never put my love out on the line **  
**Never said yes to the right guy **  
**Never had trouble getting what I want **  
**But when it comes to you I'm never good enough **

**When I don't care **  
**I can play him like a Ken doll **  
**Won't wash my hair **  
**Then make him bounce like a basketball **

**But you make me wanna act like a girl **  
**Paint my nails and wear high heels **  
**Yes you make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand **

**You make me blow **  
**But I cover up, won't let it show **  
**So I'm putting my defenses up **  
**Cause I don't wanna fall in love **  
**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack **  
**I think I'd have a heart attack **  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**

I got plenty of death stares from Ludwig as he kept going, but he didn't stop singing. Everyone was laughing when he was done, including me. I couldn't believe he actually let me pick the song! I think it did the job, though, because when I looked at Feli, he was holding Ludwig's hand. Couple number two looked like a success.

After that, it was my turn. I decided to sing the song _Begin Again_ by Taylor Swift:

** Took a deep breath in the mirror  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels, but I do  
Turned the lock and put my headphones on  
He always said he didn't get this song but I do, I do**

Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early  
And you stand and wait  
And I walk to you  
You pulled my chair out and helped me  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do

And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again

Alfred looked near tears by the time I was done, so I stepped down from the stage and put my arms around him.

"Thank you, Alfred. For everything," I separated myself from him and held the microphone up to my mouth, "And thank you everybody else. It was really awesome how you all took me in like this. I haven't even met all of you, yet, but I love you guys." There was a collective "Awwww" from the crowd as Feliciano took the microphone from me.

"_Grazie_, Marie that was so sweet of you! I think we all need to stop now and go to bed, so we can have more fun later!" I only noticed when he said that it was around four in the morning, "_Buonanotte_, everybody!"

Ludwig kissed Feliciano on the cheek, "_Gute Nacht_, Feli," And went upstairs to his bedroom. After that, Kiku was talking to Feliciano and said something about the Italian brothers hosting the next "world meeting." The way Kiku was talking about it, this sounded like a big deal.

"Alfred?" I asked, "What's the world meeting?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun! Now is the time that secrets shall be revealed, and true identities shall be uncovered. Anyway, next chapter, you'll see how America covers for everybody when he answers Marie's question, and hopefully the countries won't be in _really deep water. _See you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alfred's P.O.V.**

I didn't see that one coming. How am I supposed to answer her, when she's human and can't even know about the world meeting? Oh well, guess I have to wing it.

"Heh, it's nothing you have to worry about. Just this little get together everybody has to talk about… stuff," Nailed it.

"Okay," Marie still looked confused, "Can I come to this world meeting?"

Crap. What am I supposed to say now? I couldn't say no, or she would suspect something weird was going on.

"Umm… Sure, I guess."

Marie looked happy, "Cool. Now I have to go. If I'm staying here for a little while, I have to get extra clothes from my place. I'll be back in a bit." She kisses me on the cheek and leaves.

I turn to Italy, who's still talking to Japan, and I say, "Italy, wake everyone up. There's an important decision we have to make."

**Germany's P.O.V.**

Why did Italy insist on me coming down? I swear, I was only asleep for half an hour before he came in to wake me up. I'm sure whatever "life or death" choice needed to be made could be made without me. Great, now I'm starting to sound like Italy. I took my spot at the table like we do for the world meeting. America was at the head, giving a speech.

"…Anyway, even if you haven't met her, you all at least know of Marie, right?" Everyone nodded, "Alright, you're all going to hate me for this, but I kinda told her she could come to the world meeting," angry shouts rose from the entire table, except for Italy, "And before you say anything, she asked and I couldn't say no, or else it would've looked bad. Now, I say we have three options. Option number one: We could kick her out."

There was a collective "No." Apparently everyone at least liked this girl too much for that, even some of the more surly nations.

"Okay, that's a no. Option number two: we could knock her out and lock her in one of the spare bedrooms until the world meeting is over, and I just want to say I don't support that idea one bit."

There was a no on that one from everyone except Russia, who said, "I could hit her with my pipe," and Belarus, with a sinister, "Let me take care of that." The "No" was enforced even more after that.

"You all agree with me. That's good. Which leaves us at option number three: We tell her the truth." That option was met by an uproar. Normal humans can't know about us!

"Settle down, people! I mean seriously, what choice do we have if we want to keep her in our lives?" There was a little murmur of agreement from all of the nations.

"See? I knew you guys would come around. So, the last question is who's going to tell her. I say we only need two or three people," America scanned the room, "Obviously I'll be one of those people."

Prussia snickered, "Ja, after that awesome 'make-out at the table' incident, you would want to," he reclined in his seat, "I think the awesome Prussia will stay out of this one, since I normally don't go to the world meetings."

France immediately stood up, "I will help." Everyone shouted "_NO!_"

"You'll probably just scare her more than she already will be," Austria remarked, and I have to say he had a point. Finally, after tiring of this nonsense, I stood up myself, and the noise died down dramatically.

"I will help America tell Marie the truth, because clearly I am one of the sanest countries. But on one condition," they all lean in to hear, "When we tell her, we have to offer for her to become one of us. After all, she can't go to the world meeting if she isn't."

Italy ran up from his seat to hug me, "I knew you would stand up to do a good thing, Germany! Don't worry, I'll come, too! She might be a little less freaked out if I'm there."

America nodded in thanks to both of us, "Now it's settled. Germany, Italy and I will tell her when she gets back, and I will ask her if she wants to become a state, or somewhere in my country, so none of you have to give up land. Agreed?" There was a unanimous "Aye."

"Cool. Meeting adjourned; the rest of you can go to bed now." There was a big sigh of relief as everybody went to their guest bedrooms.

America went back into the living room and relaxed on the couch. Italy and I joined him, Italy cuddling close to me and entwining his hand in mine.

"Well," I stated, "Now we wait."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wow, I've come a very long way since Chapter 1, I guess. I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed the story. You guys are the reason I post more of this. You guys are also the reason I am convinced this story doesn't suck. Y'all have no idea how much I appreciate the support, and if I could, I would throw a huge cookie party in your honor! (Here's a virtual cookie to make up for the fact that I can't. (::))As always, I like hearing what my fellow Hetalia lovers think, so please leave a review! See you next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Marie's P.O.V.**

I knocked on the door of Feliciano's house again; not nearly as scared as I was last time. I was a little nervous because I had decided to tell Alfred about my past, and why I kept passing out. I was sure I was meant to come to this town to start over, and if I explained everything to Alfred, maybe the nightmares would finally stop. The door opened and, yet again, was answered by a man I didn't recognize.

"Um… Hi. I was at the party earlier; I just went back to my house to get some extra clothes, because it sounded like Feliciano wanted everybody to stay for a while, and… Anyways, may I please come back in?" My shyness clearly hasn't worn off yet, because I was babbling.

"Da, of course you can come in. You're Marie, right? I'm Ivan Braginski," I swear I saw a metal pipe poking out of the folds of his trench coat, "Oh, and Alfred told me to tell you when you came back that he needs to talk to you."

"Okay, thank you, Ivan."

A woman Feliciano earlier pointed out to me as Elizabeta passed me, and on the way she mouthed, "Good luck." Which I found strange. Why would I need any luck?

I found Alfred in the living room, talking to Feliciano and Ludwig. They fell silent when I stepped in the room, and I could tell something was wrong. I didn't use it as an excuse to back out, though.

"Alfred, I have something to tell you."

He got up off the couch, came to me, and kissed me, "I have something to tell you, too, Marie." There was an awkward silence. Feliciano broke it.

"Ludwig, we should help Alfred tell her," Feli started to get up.

Ludwig pulled Feliciano close to him and whispered something in his ear, something along the lines of, "It's best we let Alfred tell her first."

"But-" Feliciano began.

Ludwig kissed him to silence him and murmured, "Trust me." Feli seemed unsure, but stayed curled up against him.

Finally I just let it out, "I have nightmares about my abusive ex boyfriend," at the same time as Alfred announced, "My real name is the United States of America."

"What?" we both asked each other equally stunned.

Ludwig picked then to cut in, "Ja, he is America. I am Germany, and this is Italy."

I heard Elizabeta's voice from the kitchen doorway, "I think that went well."

I turned around and saw almost everyone crowded in the threshold between the kitchen and the living room.

"Really?" Someone I didn't recognize inquired.

Elizabeta nodded, "Yeah, I think that really went well," she caught me staring at her and waved, calling, "I'm Hungary, by the way!"

"Da. I should probably put this away, then," Ivan slipped the pipe he was holding back into his coat.

Alfred glared at all of them, "Do you guys mind? And you didn't need to get the pipe out in the first place, Russia!"

I was just standing there, frozen and afraid to move, but when I got over it, I was freaking out, "This is crazy! All of you must be crazy. How do expect me to believe a single bit of what you've just told me?"

Alfred sighed, "I knew you wouldn't believe me. I'll prove it to you, though. See, I know everything going on in my country. Here," he handed me a laptop, "Get on it and check the weather in Indianapolis, Indiana right now."

I was puzzled, not only because of what I was about to do, but because Indianapolis Indiana is a very random choice. I did what he asked, though, and told him when I had found it.

"It is sixty degrees Fahrenheit with forty percent humidity and seven mile per hour wind, mostly cloudy," he recited, matching what I found exactly.

I huffed, "That doesn't prove anything."

"Actually, I think it does, but have it your way. There's currently five hot dog stands on Main Street in Brooklyn, and the guys running it are all about to get in a fist fight. About twenty minutes later, someone will post a video of it on YouTube. You'll see." We waited twenty-five minutes, just to be safe, and I got on YouTube. Sure enough, after looking it up, there was a video of it.

I still didn't believe him, "Lucky guesses."

Alfred was clearly getting sick of this, "Okay, um… I can't die."

Now this was just getting ridiculous, "You seriously think I would believe-"

_WHAM! _Ivan struck Alfred on the head with his pipe, putting all his strength behind it, from what I could see. Alfred crumpled to the floor, blood welling from his head.

"_You killed him!_" I fell to my knees next to Alfred's lifeless body.

"No, he is not dead." Ivan stated.

Alfred writhed on the floor a second later, clutching his head, "_Ow!_ Russia, what was that for?!"

Ivan, or Russia, I guess, answered, "You told her you can't die da? I prove you right."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to do it to me!"

"Alfred? You're not dead?" I asked, bewildered.

"Ah, no."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec," Alfred managed to stand up on his own, but not before I searched his head for any sort of marking. All I found was a little bit of blood welled up in his hair.

"Gee, thanks Russia, now I'm gonna have headaches for at least a week."

"I still proved your point, da?" Ivan once again slipped the pipe back into the folds of his trench coat.

Francis and Arthur, having not watched everything from the kitchen, ran into the living room, "What happened?" asked Arthur.

"Russia hit America upside the head with his pipe," Elizabeta answered casually.

Arthur wasn't happy about that, "How hard?"

"Fatal blow on any normal person," once again answered nonchalantly by Elizabeta.

"And he did that in front of her?!" Arthur pointed at me, "I thought we were going to break this to her gently!"

"It worked da?" Ivan didn't seem to know what he did wrong.

Francis was upset as well, "It didn't work if she was traumatized by us!" he examined me as if to make sure I wasn't going to immediately bolt, "Are you okay, _ma chérie_?"

I was trembling as I sat down next to Ludwig and Feli, who had watched all of this with astonished expressions on their faces, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a little time to get used to this."

Feliciano scooted next to me and touched my hand, "Don't worry, I'll help you adjust. I'll explain everything."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I just wanted to make sure you guys knew that with the whole weather in Indianapolis and fistfight in Brooklyn thing, I completely made that up. (And there was my fail at a disclaimer.)**

**I believe a couple good things came out of this chapter:**

**1. Marie now knows the truth about everybody.**

**2. You guys got to see a little more of Russia, who I have (regretfully) not put much of in this fanfiction. But do not fret, he will be in future fics!**

**Of course, there's always the bad thing that America will have a roaring headache for a while. But details, details! Anyway, next chapter Italy is going to be talking to Marie, and will try to explain the whole country thing in the simplest way possible, with some other countries chipping in information. There may be some countries introduced that haven't been really active yet, so I hope you guys read it! See you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Marie's P.O.V.**

It took me a long time to get out of my initial shock. Feliciano and Ludwig practically dragged me into the kitchen, with Alfred trudging behind, still clutching his head. Ludwig shoved a mug of hot chocolate into my hands while Feliciano tried to coax me into saying something.

Finally, after taking a sip of the warm liquid, I decided to speak, "I'm still a little confused about all of this."

Feliciano smiled, "I'm not surprised, but like I said before, I'll help you!"

Since Alfred knew I was okay, he grabbed a couple of ice packs and headed for his bedroom, trusting Feli to teach me about the countries. I finished my chocolate drink, and Feliciano started talking really fast while leading me to random parts of the house.

"Being a country means that we are the human forms of the land we represent. We carry out our bosses orders and try to get along, although occasionally we go to war, which is just scary. Hey look, Romano's making pasta! NO ROMA YOU'RE DOING IT ALL WRONG!" Feliciano almost tackled Lovino away from the stove and started pointing out how to make pasta the right way, leaving me still genuinely confused.

"Romano? Last I checked Romano was never a country."

"Romano is the southern half of Italy, aru. They were separated after the Italian Wars, North Italy going to Austria, and South Italy, or Romano, going to Spain. Sorry about Italy, he gets distracted a lot," the Asian man standing next to me flicked a bit of his hair back into place, "By the way, I'm Yao, but most others just know me as China."

"Hi. My name's Marie," I told him, though I bet he already knew.

"How could I not know that, aru? You're all anyone talks about now. America actually held a meeting that was just about how to tell you we're all countries."

I was surprised, "Did he really?"

"是. (Yes.) He must really care about you for that, aru."

"He has a weird way of showing it. All that really succeeded in doing was turning something so perfect into something plain confusing." I sighed and sat down in a chair, "Since Feliciano is spazzing out over pasta, will you help me?" I asked Yao.

He nodded, "Of course, aru. Oh, sorry for that scene with Russia earlier. He's a bit pipe-happy. My advice, he ever asks you to become one with him, say no and run in other direction."

"Um… Why?"

"He beat your boyfriend in head with pipe, and you're asking why?"

"Good point, say no and run in the other direction. Got it," I was holding on to Yao's every word like one would a favorite schoolteacher. I needed help that badly.

"It's a little bit hard to explain us countries, you mainly just learn from experience. Okay?" I nodded, "Good, I can introduce you to other countries, if you want."

I accepted, and in a small amount of time, Yao introduced me to Austria, Belgium, Liechtenstein, her brother Switzerland, Poland, Belarus, her sister Ukraine, the Baltic States, Monaco, Taiwan, Cuba, Sealand, Wy, Germany's brother Prussia, and Seychelles. I talked with all of them at least a little bit and learned their human names, because I couldn't just have their countries to go on if I met them out in public. We had just gotten back to the living room, and Alfred was sitting on the couch, waiting for us.

He sighed, "When I saw Romano and Italy in there making pasta, I knew he had gotten distracted. Thanks for filling in for him, dude."

"It was my pleasure, aru." Yao left, and Alfred patted the area of couch next to him. I sat with him, and he turned to me.

"Do you feel a little better since I told you?"

"Yeah. Yao introduced me to some people, and they all seem nice," I didn't know where this was going, but I was hoping somewhere good.

"That's good, China's usually pretty reliable. Anyway, now that you know, there's something I need to ask you," he took my hands in his, "I know you wanted to go to the world meeting and all, so, um, do you want to become my capital?"

"You can actually do that?"

"I think so. We've never actually tried it before, but apparently Germany thinks it's possible," he stared at me hopefully, "If you do, you'll never age, and it's very hard for a country to die. We can spend eternity together. I want this. I love you." I tried my hardest to hide my shock when he told me this. I think I utterly failed.

"This is a big thing you're asking me to do," Alfred's face fell when I said this.

I laughed and kissed him, "But I want to. Alfred, I will become your capital, the District of Columbia. I love you, too."

He lit right back up, "Really? Dude, this is just awesome!" He picked me up bridal style and spun me around, me giggling like crazy. I gazed lovingly into Alfred's eyes, knowing I wasn't going to regret my decision.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**First off, I am so sorry for not updating really fast like I usually do! I got hit with a bad case of _I had already wrote the ending in my head but I had no idea how to get to it_ syndrome. Long story short, I had writer's block.**

**Sorry that there weren't any really detailed introductions between Marie and other countries, I was just running out of ideas. There will be interactions between her and these countries in my writing career.**

**You know what that means? Yes, she shall be in future fics! I'm so happy and proud of my little girl!**

**Don't think this fanfiction is done yet, there's still one chapter left. There are a couple loose ends that need to be tied up, so I'm going to take care of those next chapter. Once again, sorry for the late update! Chapter 13 should be easy, so it won't happen again, I promise. *pinky swears*See you next chapter, those of you who decided to stick with me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Marie's P.O.V.**

I stared around at all of the countries interacting with each other in different sections of the room. Francis and Arthur were arguing, Feliciano was bugging Ludwig about something while Antonio held Lovino back, because he was trying to charge Ludwig, Natalia was tormenting Ivan about wanting to "become one" with him, and Gilbert was trying to talk to Elizabeta, but she held up her frying pan menacingly, so he backed off. It was total chaos in there, and poor little Matthew was being completely ignored. I was just standing in the corner of the room with Alfred's arms around me.

"Are the world meetings always like this?" I asked him.

"Yeah, pretty much. Usually Prussia's not here, though. I can quiet it all down, you know."

I was really curious about this, "How are you going to do that?"

Alfred leaned in and whispered in my ear, "It's time for your formal introduction as my capital." He winked and strolled over to the head of the table, "Could I have your attention, guys?"

Ludwig cleared his throat, and the room quieted down.

"Thanks, dude. I have a very important announcement to make. We have someone new among us," he motioned for me to come and stand next to him, "I would like to introduce you guys to Marie. She officially represents my capital now." I waved shyly at everyone, and they all swarmed up to greet me, even though I at least knew of most of them.

"I have a quick question for you," Elizabeta said, "Do you like yaoi?"

I was a bit stunned at the bluntness of the question, but I just smiled, "I love yaoi! Who do you think picked the song that got Ludwig and Feli together?"

She grinned, "That was you? I've been waiting for them to get together for what feels like forever!" She hugged me, "Well, I'll see you later."

"You too. We should get together and write some yaoi later," I waved when she left. I could tell we would be best friends before long.

Alfred took me back into his arms, "You know, you never explained the nightmares about your ex."

"Oh. I didn't think you had actually heard that," I took a deep breath, "The reason why I moved to this town was to get away from him. Stephen, he would beat me whenever he felt like it and give some crappy reason for why. I just kept it in for a while, because I was too scared. One day, though, he tried to… Um…" I bit my lip.

Alfred stared at me, wide-eyed, "Did he?"

"No. I didn't let him. I hit him with a picture frame, knocking him out, and left. My own family doesn't even know where I am now. I broke contact with them," I felt tears coming to the corners of my eyes, "After I moved here, I still dreamt about it, sometimes collapsing where I stood. It was as if my mind didn't want me to forget. But the good thing is, since I started spending time with you, and everyone else, the dreams have slowly stopped."

Alfred wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hugged me close, swaying a little bit, "I've never been good at the romance thing, but I'm going to try anyway. I love you, and I'm glad you're alright. I'm happy everything turned out this way. I'm happy you're here right now, in my arms." He whispered in my ear, "I'm happy I met you, Marie."

I brushed a light kiss on his cheek, "I'm glad I met you, too." We stood there and waited until the world meeting ended.

**Germany's P.O.V.**

After the world meeting, I retired to my bedroom. Because I had only gotten about half an hour of sleep in twenty four hours, I was looking forward to getting a full night's sleep. I had gotten settled in my bed, and was almost asleep when I heard a little voice from the doorway.

"Germany?"

I sighed, "Yes, Italy?"

"I tried to go to sleep, but I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you tonight?" Italy looked like a child, just standing there with a scared yet hopeful look on his face.

My gaze softened a little, "Ja, I suppose."

Italy smiled, "Thanks, Germany," he crawled under the covers and snuggled close to me, "Ti amo, Ludwig."

I wrapped my arms around the little Italian, "Ich liebe dich, Feliciano."

I heard the rise and fall of Italy's chest, and knew he was already asleep. Feeling his warm body curled up against me, and I started to wonder if Marie was right. Maybe Italy is stronger than I think, just in ways I couldn't see.

My own eyes were drooping as I thought, _Maybe a relationship with Feli won't be as bad as I thought._

**Britain's P.O.V.**

I was lying in bed with France, thinking about how absolutely stupid I was being. Sure, I do love France, and I want to be with him, but my previous worries were still nagging at the back of my mind. What if he cheated on me? What if he left me for someone prettier, nicer, and all around better than me?

I was brought back to reality when France noticed, "You seem tense, _Angleterre_. Are you still worried about the fight we had earlier?"

I didn't want to answer, but I figured he would only ask later, so I grumbled, "A little bit."

France kissed the top of my head, "You don't have to worry at all. It was my fault in the first place, and you had good reasons," He then planted a kiss on my cheek, "And I promise you this. I will stay faithful to you. You will never have to lose sleep over me leaving. There is no one in this world I would leave you for. You're my perfect _petite lapin_," He kissed me on the mouth, "_Je t'aime, _Arthur_._"

I beamed, thinking now about how stupid my doubts were, "I love you too, frog."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This was le final chapter! I don't know whether I should be happy or sad, or laugh or cry. Anyways, like I said in Chapter 12, I will be keeping Marie, she will be in future fanfictions. There may be a couple fanfictions where she focuses on just getting one pairing together, she might get into a little bit of mischief with Miss Hungary, and I might even plan a (over-used idea time!) sleepover fic!  
**

**I personally think I did pretty good for my first fanfiction, which is good because I have almost no self-confidence whatsoever, but I still want to know your opinions on this fanfiction, so feel free to leave a review! :3 See y'all next fic!**


End file.
